I propose 1) to study the interaction of RNA polymerase with chromatin; 2) to identify the process by which the nucleoproteins restrict the template activity of chromatin; 3) to show that an identifiable gene product can be transcribed from chromatin in vitro and that this product is tissue specific; and 4) to study replication of chromatin DNA in vitro.